


56. Begging

by NatalieRyan



Series: 100 whump drabble challenge Tumblr fics by Natalie Ryan [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 100 whump drabble challenge, Begging, Gen, Mac Whump, Whipping, Whump, non consensual nudity, prompt number 56
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Prompt number 56 from the 100 whump drabble challenge on Tumblr.Prompted by thethistlegirl. For Mac.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: 100 whump drabble challenge Tumblr fics by Natalie Ryan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170815
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	56. Begging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N1ghtshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts).



> I decided to take on this challenge and I loved writing the "drabbles" I already finished. I still have quite a few.   
> First time I actively took prompts and I am having a blast.   
> This one was prompted by thistle and it involves Mac being whipped. Heed the tags. There's nothing explicit, but just to be on the safe side. Timeline is a year after the boys started at DXS.   
> Originally posted on Tumblr.   
> And we've reached the 100th fic on ao3. Certainly not the 100th I wrote (there's a few I haven't moved from ffnet + those I haven't posted, yet or at all), but it's a nice accomplishment and we are celebrating it.

Mac wanted to scream. It was hurting him to just breathe, but the pain was unbearable. He didn't know if the lash that caught his side, or the one that split the skin above the small of his back, hurt more. 

The next lash caught on his buttock through his underwear. It was humiliating, the way he was stripped. Jack was nowhere to be seen, and for a moment Mac wondered if his partner was around. If he saw them taking away Mac's clothes, leaving him in only his black boxer briefs, and decided to just… leave him. Jack would never do that to him, rationally and logically Mac knew that. But there was a part of him that asked himself if it was possible that this was the point where Jack realized how much of a trouble Mac was and left… just like anyone that had ever crossed paths with him. 

_ He'd trade places with you in a heartbeat _ , a voice in Mac's head supplied and Mac decided to listen to it. It was the voice that always told him to believe in his partner. That Jack never failed him. Never when it mattered. 

Mac screamed when the lash that followed caught him on the neck. He was sensitive there as it was, the whip touching his skin there was like a brand. 

He was sweating. A lot. And the salt in his sweat was killing him. Getting in touch with his wounds… it was hell on the pain. 

Mac's toes barely touched the concrete floor, he swayed from side to side as he was repeatedly whipped, one after the other lash coming down on his back as hard rain. 

“Please, stop.”

His weak voice elicited a chuckle in his tormentor and Mac let a tear fall down his cheek. In embarrassment or accepting his fate now, he had no idea. He just knew that it was something that was out of his control. And he was too much of a fact guy to rely on hoping that Jack would appear any time now, would actually make his partner materialize in front of him. There was no such thing as willing something to happen with your mind. Unless you were Professor X and you could read the thoughts and hear them in anyone that emitted them strongly. 

The second Mac had that thought several things happened at once. He was struck on his leg and the soft, tender skin on the back of his left knee exploded in pain, and Mac was sure blood trickled down his leg; gunshots were fired just outside the room he was kept in, and then Jack appeared at the door. 

Mac's relief was short lived as he was struck again on his back. He heard a gun being cocked behind him, but his captor didn't get the chance to use it as Jack fired his own. There was a thud behind Mac, but he didn't give a fuck to take a look at what was happening there. His neck was killing him, he was suspended in the air, hanging from that beam they tied him up to, and was in extreme pain. 

Jack engaged the safety on his gun and put it back in its holster with shaky hands. Mac gasped. Jack's hands never shook. 

Jack finally looked up at him and Mac thought Jack was going to be the one that would need to be helped out of wherever Mac was held. Jack was shaking and Mac had never seen him like this before. Granted, they were partners for only a year, and being a spy was different than being an EOD and Overwatch, but some things never changed. 

“Oh, kid, I'm so sorry.” 

“Please, Jack… get me out of here. Don't let… don't let them see me like this. Please.” 

Jack nodded and he released Mac's arms the best he could without letting Mac just tumble on the floor. Mac knew he was pathetic for begging like that, but he couldn't help himself. He just wanted to… not feel so exposed. 

As Jack gently cradled him while untying the last rope, Mac let the first sob out. He was finally saved, and he was going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
